My Total Drama All-Stars/Playa Des Losers
This is where fallen All-Stars will learn to accept their fate as reality show has-beens. Here they can cool off from elimination in our heated swimming pool, drink smoothies at the Tiki Bar, sleep in a five-star hotel, work out at the gym, and even get perfectly grilled steak (plus more)! Quite the treatment, huh? Residents #Scott - S321 #B - S321 #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits #Derek - S321 #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Bridgette - MPPS #Paper - TrentFan Area Swimming Pool Scott: I HATE HEATHER! SHE GOT ME OUT TOO EARLY, AND SHE'S DOING WHATEVER SHE WANTS! B: YEAH ME TOO! LET'S BREAK OUT! Derek: YEAH! ME THREE! Chris: Sorry, no dice. *leaves* B: WE'LL BREAK OUT EVENTUALLY! Derek: YEAH! WE'RE NOT GOING TO STAY HERE FOREVER! Chris: *locks everyone in with no way out* Scott: F*** YOU MCCLEAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO GET REVENGE ON HEATHER! Chris: *drives off, not caring* Scott: GET BACK HERE MCCLEAN! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! HEATHER WILL FACE MY WRATH ONE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro: *walking in* I seriously doubt it Scott, but I definately feel your pain. *dives in pool* But you know what? This place is pretty sweet! Griffin: How can you enjoy this place? Its a constant reminder that you wont win the million bucks Anne Maria: I'm with shorty over here, more spray tan please... *She grabs 2 million more cans of Spray tan* Kyndel: The environment is going to suffer because of you...good game. Alejandro: Thanks Kyndel. Also, I like this place because there's no challenges, and everything basically IS what you can buy with the million. Ever saw it that way? I mean, massages, tiki bars, 5-star hotels, heated pool, and a killer grill? Awesome! *swimming* Scott: I think I'm going to go cook a burger! *turns on the grill, but accidentally slips and his mouth smashes against it and is severely burned* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE MEDICALS! NOW! Medicals: Don't worry, Scott! We'll treat your wounds! *slaps a Bane mask on his face* All better! Scott: *shaves his head so he can look like Bane* Now my voice sounds robotic! Just great! Chris: *flies in on a jet pack* Scott, we're bringing you back as an intern for ratings gold. Your task right now is the scare the cast like a horror movie right at the cabin. Do us proud! Scott: Yes sir! Alejandro: *having just watched the previous episode and comes back* Well, looks like Scott's being chased away and Bridgette was flushed. She should be here any time now... *immediately after that, Bridgette bursts out of the sewer because of the water pressure* Alejandro: Well that was fast. My backstabber came. :P Bridgette: Gross... Oh... Hey Alejandro. Alejandro: ...Hey. Bridgette: Uh, how's it going? Alejandro: It's been... okay, I guess? This is awkward since this is the first time we talked after all this time. I've always wondered though, why did you betray me? Did you want Cody? Bridgette: Oh, all that. I'd rather not like to speak about it, it's all in the past. I'm a different person now. Alejandro: That's good. I've gotten better, so it looks like we've both matured from this. Bridgette: Well, yeah. I feel sorry about the whole Heather and Dawn business with you... Must've been tough Alejandro: You can say that again. It's as tough as it gets. *Paper bursts out of the sewers in a plastic bag, unable to get out because it's tied* Paper: *in bag* It actually wasn't that bad I guess. But I'm stuck.........aw......... Alejandro: Here, I'll free you. *tries untying but he is unable to* Whoever did this must be good at tying knots... here, this is the only way. *pops the bag* There. Paper: Thanks Alejandro. Alejandro: No problem. Paper: So, how's life since elimination been? Alejandro: Well Scott raged and tormented everyone which I saw on TV, and I chilled here in the pool for a bit, then Bridgette got eliminated and I became friends with her again. And now you're here. How's Dawn been since I left? Paper: Well, she's been trying to avenge you. She also helped me meditate right. So she's still been good-hearted. I wonder if she's trying any strategy though....... Alejandro: Only one way to find out. To the theater! *the water pressure builds up and Dawn bursts out of the sewers* Paper: Aw, I was hoping it'd be Heather or something. Alejandro: It's someone way better than Heather. It's Dawn! *they embrace in a hug* I missed you. Dawn: I mised you too. Paper: Yeah, but that means Dawn lost though. Isn't that bad? Alejandro: Yeah, but I just wanted to be with her again. And I saw you on TV, you embraced the strategic side of things and even stood up to Heather. I know that last part because there was a TV in the gym. But still, you did great. :) Dawn: Thanks. I'm just sad I didn't get a chance to fully avenge you. Alejandro: You already did. *they kiss* Paper: It's like a Disney Ending. Bittersweet though. And cheesy. But still Disney-styled. Tiki Bar Buffet Table Inside Hotel Bedrooms Gym Alejandro: *walks in with Paper and starts lifting weights* Paper: *lifts lightish weights* Alejandro: *lifting weights* This is fun, huh? Paper: *lifting lightish weights* Yeah. Alejandro: I'm glad you're enjoying it. *lifts heavier weights and hears a big bursting noise by the swimming pool* Who just got flushed now? Let's check. Massage Table Theater Chris: Here's my personal favorite! You can watch the season live! *Episode 7 plays* Alejandro: *watching but then covers eyes* Oh man, Scott! What's wrong with you? *end Episode 7* Alejandro: Glad that's over. *Episode 9 plays, Paper and Alejandro watch* Alejandro: *watching live, sees Dawn agree to blindside Heather* This is great! You go girl! Paper: *clapping at the same thing because why not* *Gwen and Noah talk about Mike* Alejandro: Hmm... maybe Mike himself is being strategic. Paper: I have watched the show before and while he has been strategic, he has never flirted with girls other than Zoey...... Alejandro: Yeah but Zoey voted him off in FvF. I'd say those two are pretty much done. Paper: Yeah, maybe he's trying to get himself a new girlfriend or whatever. Haven't you noticed how odd Zoey was in that one season? Alejandro: Yeah, I don't really get it. But lets watch a bit of FvF to find out why Zoey voted for Mike. *plays the DVD* *on DVD* Tommy: Party! Zoey: *parties like it's 1999* Mike: Uh... okay? (CONF) I'm not sure if I like Zoey still. *Alejandro pauses DVD* Alejandro: See? Paper: Those dances are way over 10 years ago in fashion- but I see your point. Oh so how's your love life going then? Alejandro: Dawn's been good based on the episodes I've seen. I just really miss her though... Paper: Well the finale isn't that long ways yet. Or if she's eliminated, being together with her quicker is a consolation? So you'll be with her soon again. Alejandro: Thanks Paper. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some steak from the grill. You hungry for anything? Paper: A salad would be nice? Alejandro: Okay. *goes to the grill and buffet table, brings back a salad and some steak* So, you up for hanging out later as friends? Paper: I'm up for it. Alejandro: Awesome! *they finish eating* Do you want to get massages, work out in the gym, or swim? Well I don't think the third one would work out so well... maybe the first two? Paper: I'm pretty sure massages would crumple me. So a work-out in the gym sounds nice. Alejandro: Cool. Let's go.